


some choice words for you (I think I might love you)

by moms_spaghetti



Series: Albus and Scorpius [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Getting Together, Healing Old Wounds, M/M, Past Internalized Homophobia, it's been a while sorry, kind of pre-relationship, reconnection, some miscommunication, the boys talk it out, work in progress for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moms_spaghetti/pseuds/moms_spaghetti
Summary: Years after leaving Hogwarts, Albus finds himself ready to move on with his life. The universe, however, has other plans for him.~Albus and Scorpius talk about their past and maybe their future too.





	some choice words for you (I think I might love you)

**Author's Note:**

> so last time I posted (for any fandom) was 2016..... but here I am again. I want to finish all of my WIPs, mostly bc it stresses me out that I have unfinished work on the internet but also bc I put a lot of thought and time and love into my writing back then and I miss it. I want to give these stories the endings they deserve even if I'm a completely different person now from when I started this and other works.   
> Anyway, sorry lol. This is just going to be a couple of chapters, it's all already written so the wait won't be long if anyone decides to read this heh  
> enjoy :)  
> -Manny

Albus Severus Potter was not one to disregard his instincts. He firmly believed that intuition was the driving force behind all of his good ideas. Today, however, Albus Potter had a bad feeling, and all he wanted to do was ignore it. 

He had a date tonight, and on the outside, Albus was ecstatic. This was a new beginning, a fresh start after a terrible ending. Lewis was an old friend from school, and Albus was more than happy to assure the newly uncloseted man that he could definitely do drinks at eight. He should be happy. He should be excited. So why wasn’t he feeling that familiar tug of happiness when he thought of Lewis?

It wasn’t about being gay. Albus knew enough about the world to accept that his choice of lifestyle was frowned upon by the majority of both the muggle and wizarding worlds. Though the muggle world had come to their senses and accepted people like him over a decade ago, the wizarding world always seemed to be several (many) steps behind them. 

His parents understood and loved him all the same, as did his siblings, cousins, and most of his aunts and uncles. His uncle Percy was still a little stiff around him, though he had been assured on more than one occasion that the once-estranged Weasley meant no ill will towards “his kind”, as Nana Weasley called them, despite his uncomfortable and sometimes cold demeanor towards the youngest Potter son. Albus didn’t mind, really. Percy Weasley was his least favorite uncle anyways--prejudice aside. 

His friends had known for years, of course. The first to find out was Kokona Zabini, one his closest and most unusual friends. She would never have found out his secret if he hadn’t been a horny and confused teenager with the subtlety of a rhinoceros. Then again, Koko had always seemed to be able to read his mind. With a glance she could tear apart a person and discover every detail about them, good and bad. Back in third year, she somehow knew before Rose, his oldest friend and closest cousin who knew him like the back of her hand, that he had cheated on his Herbology final--it never was his strong suit--without him having to say a word. Whether it be magic or observation, Koko took one look at him after a rather forgettable but eye-opening evening with some Hufflepuff in the year above him and knew. 

Albus told Nick Turner, another good friend from his Hogwarts years, the last day of term sixth year, two years after Koko had discovered his preference for men over women. After Albus had calmly pulled him aside and told his friend his deepest secret, the muggleborn simply chuckled and assured the youngest Potter boy that he had known since fifth year, winking and promising he wouldn’t tell a soul besides his aging and increasingly deaf nana. Albus had laughed and shoved his grinning friend away in mock anger, grinning like a madman at the outcome of his most recent source of anxiety. 

Albus knew he was one of the lucky ones. The middle Potter would love to say he had no regrets, that he wouldn’t change his actions from the past few years. He was twenty four, had a great job working as an up-and-coming diagnostic Healer that he loved, a family that loved him, friends that accepted and trusted him, and had a date that night with a gorgeous man. 

And yet, Albus had a bad feeling.

As much as he’d love to write it off as nerves, Albus was never one to disregard his instincts. Just like how Koko could tell someone was cheating on their spouse from a mile away, Albus knew something was not right about this Tuesday in April. Still, he acted as if all was right in the world, and had started to believe it until the clock in his apartment read 7:41 pm. 

At 7:41 pm on a cloudy Tuesday in April, there was knock on the door of Albus Potter’s apartment.

Albus had always fancied himself a punctual guy. He liked being on time, if not early, and appreciated the same courtesy from others. So the day of his date, despite his reservations, he was dressed and ready to go well before he was due at the muggle bar he and Lewis had decided on. 

The young Healer was lost in his thoughts, an uncommon occurrence for the middle Potter, when the knock came. 

He started, the abrasive noise shaking him abruptly from his inner turmoil, and begrudgingly rose from his seat on the sofa to answer the door. 

_ Damn neighbors _ , he thought.  _ It’s probably Ms. Geis over to talk about her cats again _ . While Albus was generally polite to his neighbors, the elderly lady next door, Ms. Geis, always managed to test his patience.

“Ms. Geis, this is really not the best time--” Albus paused his speech as he swung open his door to reveal--not Ms. Geis.

_ In no universe is this Ms. Geis _ , thought Albus.

“Hey Al.”

Albus stood completely frozen in his doorway, openly gawking (he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open, useless, in shock) at the blonde man standing awkwardly outside his apartment. 

“You alright, Al?” The man spoke again. This line, spoken in that all-too-familiar voice, thawed the raven-haired man’s frozen composure, and his gaze turned cold as he remembered the first time he heard the man across from his speak those same words.

 

_ Scorpius, noticing Albus’s stiff composure, nudged his friend gently. “You alright, Al?” The boy in question simply nodded, not wanting to appear weak in front of his new friend. The blonde didn’t ask again, but the concerned glint in his eyes didn’t leave until after they had sailed across the Black Lake and were being led into the Entrance Hall… _

 

The man in front of him was so different from the boy he befriended as a child. While still sporting the infamous white blonde hair and silvery grey eyes, his features had sharpened and matured since their school days. He was dressed in what had probably been an incredibly sharp suit that morning, dark grey with a navy tie and precise creases, but in the moment the man looked rumpled and stressed with his tie loosened and sleeves rolled up haphazardly. Looking over the man he had once known so well, now practically a stranger, Albus noticed a desperation in his eyes, a stark contrast from the last time he had seen his former best friend and looked into those stormy eyes. Eyes that had once held only affection and brotherhood, then disgust and anger, now were filled solely with distress and maybe a little bit of….hope?

“Al?” Their eyes meet, and Albus can’t breathe. “It’s, uh, been a while.”

_ Yeah, and whose fault is that?  _ He thought bitterly. 

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?”


End file.
